


Day 18: Mistletoe

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Steve glances up and laughs at the sprig of fresh mistletoe suspended over the door. "You were decorating while I was out, huh?"





	

"Wait-wait-wait!"

When Steve walks in the front door, he gets no further than stepping out of his boots before Bucky skids into the hallway, shouting at him.

"Stay right there!"

"On the mat?" Steve asks, mystified, and Bucky nods as he glides up to slip his arms around Steve's waist, heedless of the grocery bags in both of Steve's hands. Bucky's hair is loose and still wet from a recent shower, and he looks good enough to eat in tight black jeans and the t-shirt Natasha gave him with the clever slogan _Blowjob Queen_ emblazoned across the front in white.

"Now look up."

Steve glances up and laughs at the sprig of fresh mistletoe suspended over the door. "You were decorating while I was out, huh?"

"I couldn't figure out how _you_ , of all people, forgot such an important thing," Bucky says, wrapping his hand around the back of Steve's neck and hauling him close. "And I'll go to any lengths to get this mouth on me."

Steve is about to answer, but Bucky stifles any response he might have by sealing their lips together. Hardly one to argue, Steve leans into the kiss, his hands resting on Bucky's waist. Before they lose themselves to it completely, Bucky pulls back, and Steve makes a bereft little noise.

"Don't worry, sugar," Bucky says, tweaking Steve's chin before making short work of the buttons on his jacket and sliding it off his broad shoulders. "There's more where that came from."

"Better be," Steve mutters, although he's smiling, and he passes Bucky on his way into the kitchen, yelping when Bucky smacks his ass.

"Hey, Stevie?"

Steve pauses on the threshold to the kitchen, looking back at Bucky. "What?"

Bucky grins, looking up, and when Steve follows suit, he can't help chuckling.

" _More_ mistletoe?"

"Can you ever have _enough_ mistletoe?" Bucky counters, and, after setting down his shopping bags, it's Steve's turn to pull Bucky close, anchoring him in place by backing him against the doorframe.

"Not when the only person I'm kissing is you," Steve whispers, brushing Bucky's lips with his once, twice, three times, teasing with ethereal contact until Bucky growls.

"Then fucking _kiss_ me already!"

Steve does.

Once the groceries have been put away, they head into the living room to curl up on the couch together, but before they get there, Bucky taps Steve on the shoulder. "Let me guess: mistletoe," Steve says, looking up to find another spray of the delicate green plant hanging in the archway between the kitchen and the L-shaped dining room-slash-living room. "I'm getting good at this!"

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve again. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, yes!" Steve tosses his head dramatically. "Of course I mind. We both know how much I hate kissing _you_." He smirks, cupping Bucky's cheek in one hand and tracing Bucky's perfect lips with the pad of his thumb before leaning in to touch them with his. "How about we move this to the couch?"

"Mmm." Bucky's devilish grin spreads across his face. "I got a better idea. Let's move it upstairs, but just give me one minute before you come up, okay?"

Bemused, Steve nods, watching Bucky jog up the stairs. "God, that _ass_ ," he mutters, sliding his palm down his face. He lets roughly sixty seconds pass and then follows Bucky upstairs to their bedroom, knocking lightly on the door.

"Ready!"

When Steve enters the room, he finds Bucky kneeling in the center of the bed, gloriously naked except for what appears to be a thin red ribbon around his neck. "No mistletoe?" Steve asks, cheeky as ever, pointing at the bedroom doorframe, and Bucky narrows his eyes, his fist slowly stroking his stiff cock.

"Shut up and get over here."

 His mouth watering at the sight of Bucky kneeling there, hard and waiting, Steve complies, pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants before he crawls onto the bed. "You are too damn sexy for your own good," he murmurs, kissing Bucky's throat and fingering the ribbon with curiosity. "What's this?"

Bucky doesn't answer except to turn around, and Steve bursts into laughter. The ribbon hanging from Bucky's neck is tied around another sprig of mistletoe, which rests at the base of his spine, swaying from its long ribbon. "Well, I did say I wanted to have a reason to tell you to kiss my ass," he says, and Steve lifts his eyebrows.

"Lucky for us, I don't need a reason to get my mouth on your ass." Pressing his palm in the center of Bucky's back, Steve pushes him down to his hands and knees and drops a tender kiss at the top of one luscious ass cheek, giving the other a squeeze before switching sides and repeating the process. "There's very little I'd rather do," Steve says, his tone conversational as he uses his thumbs to spread Bucky open, "than kiss your ass, baby." He bends down, letting his warm breath ghost over Bucky's most sensitive place, and continues, "Especially if it means I get to… tongue… this pretty… pink… hole." He punctuates each pause by lapping gently at Bucky's entrance, and by the time Steve finishes speaking, Bucky is trembling all over and trying to watch Steve over his shoulder.

"Fuck, baby," Bucky whines, his back arching as Steve continues licking around and over his hole. "Have I told you lately you're an incredible kisser?"

Steve chuckles, placing a soft kiss right on the ring of muscle that quivers against his lips. "Wait till I show you how well I French kiss down here."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated, and I'm on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
